Le coeur a ses raisons
by Shiondu40
Summary: Kagaho découvre un nouveau sentiment et il en prends peur. Mais son aimé l'aidera-t-il à accepter ses sentiments ou fera-t-il tout pour le faire souffrir ? Plusieurs couples seront à l'honneur, mais des couples peu banals.
1. Chapter 1

Kagaho x Dohko

Chapitre 1

-Tu cherche seulement quelqu'un à protéger.

La voix du chevalier du Taureau continua de hanter ses nuits. Lui rappelant leur combat. Il se revoyait face à cet homme immense et à l'air si sage. Un adversaire redoutable, d'une force et d'une acuité d'esprit impressionnante. Il avait voulu lui apprendre les bonnes manières et le remettre sur le droit chemin, ses efforts ne furent pas vains. Car, oui, Aldébaran chevalier d'or du Taureau avait réussi à changer le point de vue de Kagaho. Sa mort, ainsi que la morale du chevalier de la Balance, avait fini de lui ouvrir les yeux sur le monde qui l'entourait. Un monde de flamme et de désolation. Plus rien à voir avec son ancienne humanité au près de son jeune frère. Non, il ne devait plus pensé à Sui.

Kagaho soupira dans l'obscurité de sa chambre avant de s'assoir sur son lit. Chaque nuit la remarque du Taureau résonna dans sa tête, amenant avec elle plusieurs questions. Aldébaran aurait il raison ? Pouvait il, lui, spectre d'Hadès, trouver la paix qu'il chérissait tant ? Ses deux questions étaient les plus récurrentes. Le spectre abandonna tout espoir de retrouver le sommeil. Il décida donc de sortir dans fraicheur de l'aube. Depuis la fin de cette nouvelle Guerre Sainte, Kagaho avait prit l'initiative d'aller vivre à la Surface. Pourtant, il ne pu se défaire du souvenir de l'ancienne guerre qui l'avait tant changé. Il avait échoué dans sa mission de spectre. Comment avait il pu laisser un chevalier d'Athéna blessait le Seigneur Hadès ? En plus de 200 ans, il ne se l'été toujours pas pardonné. Depuis ce jour, le coupable ne quittait plus ses pensées. Malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à définir les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Le haïssait-il ? Ce serait le plus logique mais malheureusement il n'y arrivait pas. Le méprisait-il ? Il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Mais le simple fait de penser à lui le perturbait au plus au le point. La simple évocation de son nom lui donnait des frissons dans le dos. Le soleil commençait à se lever au dessus de la mer qui fessait face au spectre. Fermant les yeux, Kagaho offrit son visage aux doux rayons qui venaient le caresser. Il prit une longue inspiration, emplissant ses poumons d'air marin. Une fois calmé, il remonta dans sa chambre et revêtit son surplis. Le surplis du Bénou, il en avait toujours était fier. Le porter lui donnait l'assurance nécessaire pour affronter le regard des autres spectres. Lui rappelant soudain qu'il devait remplacer Violate, secrétaire attirée d'Eaque, qui avait prit quelque vacance en Italie. Bof, il devait avoir le temps d'atteindre les Enfers. Kagaho prit quelques dossiers posés sur sa table et parti s'assoir dans le salon, une tasse de café à la main.

Plusieurs dossiers plus tard, le spectre décida de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre : 8h15. Et merde ! Il était en retard, c'était la deuxième fois en deux jours. Eaque allait encore lui passer un sacré savon. Il se leva précipitamment, renversant sa tasse de café sur les dossiers qu'il étudiait. Jurant et grognant, Kagaho secoua les papiers en priant Hadès pour qu'ils ne soient pas trop abimés. Maintenant c'était certain, le Garuda allait le tuer.

* * *

Ah ! Les Enfers, leurs allées bordées d'arbres de touts sortes, leurs plaines d'herbes bien verte, leurs air serein et tranquille ainsi que, plus important de tout, leurs tribunal. Les Enfers avaient bien changés ces dernières années, il faut dire qu'Athéna y été pour beaucoup. Surement pour ça qu'on pouvait trouver des couleurs vives et peu appréciées du maitre des lieus un peu partout. Enfin, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir, la princesse reste tout de même une cruche sans cervelle qui héberge la divinité. Hadès avait mis les trois Juges à l'honneur après la Guerre, il avait fait faire des magnifiques statues des trois animaux les représentant. Elles avaient été placées au bord du chemin menant au tribunal. La première rencontré été celle du Garuda, un splendide oiseau, ailes déployées, toisant de sa grande taille les passants. Eaque était bien l'Etoile de la Supériorité après tout. La représentation suivante été, du point de vue de Kagaho, la plus impressionnante. Arrivé à la hauteur de la statue, le spectre s'arrêta. Il observa le Griffon de pierre, totalement fasciné. L'oiseau mythologique été assit, sa queue de lion entourai ses grandes serres, son poitrail gonflé de fierté et sa tête rivée vers le chemin. Kagaho imagina un instant que la créature prenait vie. Belle représentation de l'Etoile de la Noblesse, Minos du Griffon.

-Toujours aussi intrigué, Kagaho.

Le spectre fit volte face prêt à se défendre.

-Eh, doucement. Je ne vais pas te mordre tu sais.

-Navré seigneur Minos. Vous m'avez surprit.

Le juge regarda Kagaho avant de rire.

-Eaque t'attends, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps.

Kagaho baissa la tête avant de partir. Minos, qui habituellement été plutôt joueur, avait eu l'air un peu triste. Enfin ce n'était pas le problème du spectre. Il se foutait bien des états d'âmes du juge, au moins il lui foutrait la paix. Kagaho passa sous la dernière statue, celle de la Wyvern. Un dragon gueule grande ouverte et regard menaçant, tenait entre ses pattes un lapin apeuré. Ce n'était pas la meilleure représentation de Radamenthe mais on avait au moins le côté Féroce de son étoile. Kagaho stoppa net sa marche quand il aperçut Eaque devant les portes blanches et or du tribunal. Il se prépara mentalement à se faire engueuler pour la deuxième matinée.

-Deux heures, ça fait deux heures que je t'attends Kagaho. Annonça le juge d'une voix lourde de reproche mais calme.

- Je m'en doute, merci.

Ayant compris que le Bénou ne l'écoutait déjà plus, le Garuda entra dans le bâtiment sans un mot de plus. Haussant les épaules, Kagaho le suivit jusqu'à son bureau et déposa les dossiers qu'il portait sur la table.

Ils travaillèrent dans le silence jusqu'à que des éclats de voix leurs parviennent.

-Mais vas-tu te taire à la fin.

-Mais c'est que… enfin y a … et donc…

-Cheshire ferme la ! cria Rune.

Eaque regarda Kagaho. Ni le Népalais ni égyptien n'en croyaient ses oreilles. Rune avait crié. Se levant comme un seul homme, ils sortirent du bureau avant que le Cait sit ne finisse en pâté pour chat.

-Rune que se passe t-il ? demanda Eaque en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

-Demandez dont à Cheshire, il n'arrive même plus à faire une phrase comportant sujet, verbe, complément. Cracha un Balrog rouge de colère.

-Mais si !

-Cheshire ne recommence pas à crier. Ordonna le Juge

Le jeune spectre croisa les bras et fit la moue. Eaque soupira et s'avança vers lui.

-Dit moi ce qu'il se passe Cheshire.

-Tous les juges, Kagaho, Valentine et Rune sont demandés par le seigneur Hadès. Y a sujet, complément et verbe. Lâcha finalement le spectre en tirant la langue au procureur.

-Ta phrase n'est pas correct, sale sac à puce.

Alors la, Kagaho resta sur le cul. Rune du Balrog, sage bibliothécaire et homme détestant le moindre écart, venait d'insulté une personne. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait marqué en rouge sur son calendrier.

-Bien, dans ce cas Rune va chercher Rad' et Valentine. Kagaho occupe toi de Minos. Je vais rester avec Cheshire.

Kagaho suivit les directives données par son supérieur provisoire et partis vers le bureau du Griffon. Il tapa trois petits coups sur la porte. Rien. Il recommença plus fort de peur que Minos n'est pas entendu. Toujours rien. Kagaho décida tout de même d'ouvrir la porte mais il n'osa pas entré. Le spectre resta un moment interdit devant la scène qu'il observé. Minos, Etoile de la Noblesse, pleurait. Pas de simples larmes discrètes, non, une vraie crise de larmes. N'ayant pas d'autre choix que de prévenir le juge de la requête de leur maitre, l'égyptien toussa pour se faire remarquer. Minos releva la tête avant de faire signe à Kagaho de rentrer. Le spectre ferma la porte avant de s'approcher du Griffon qui s'essuyait le visage.

-Je dois avouer que j'aurais préféré d'épargner ça, navré Kagaho. Lui dit le juge avant de se replonger dans ses dossiers.

Jamais Minos ne s'était excuser devant lui, preuve qu'il n'allait vraiment pas bien. Kagaho décida de prendre sur lui et de se mêler des affaires d'un de ses rares amis. Car oui, lui et le Griffon étaient amis.

-Tu es sûr que tu va bien en ce moment ? Demanda le Bénou avec appréhension.

Il allait peut être se faire remballer après tout.

-Tu me tutoie que quand ça t'arrange toi. Lui reprocha Minos avant de soupirer. Pas trop en effet. Mais ça va passer rien de grave.

-C'est ma façon de différencier privé et professionnel. Jugea bon de préciser l'égyptien. Dis-moi toujours.

Kagaho s'étonnait lui-même. Venait-il réellement demander à quelqu'un, qui que soit cette personne, de lui parler de ses problèmes ? Non mais franchement, quand on sait qu'on peut passer des heures à écouter les gens parler de leurs vies, on évite ce genre de question. On ne pourra plus dire qu'il est asocial le Bénou.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, Kagaho. Est tu déjà tombé amoureux ?

-Euh... Non. Répondit le spectre, surprit par la question.

-Alors tu ne pourras surement pas comprendre ce que je ressens. Expliqua Minos désespéré.

-Tu sais, moi aussi, je me bats avec mes sentiments Minos. Même si n'est pas l'amour, cela reste la même bataille. Qui est le malheureux élu ?

-Tu me surprends Kagaho. Toi qui ne parle jamais, te confier aussi facilement, c'est étonnant.

Par Hadès ! Il se surprenait lui-même. Comment avait-il pu dire un truc aussi insensé ?

-Cela risque de te choqué.

- Je vais prendre l'habitude. Après tout Eaque et bien avec Aiolia. Je crois que plus rien ne peux m'étonner.

-Tu crois vraiment ? Dans ce cas. Minos prit une profonde inspiration avant de lâcher tout bas. Mû.

Kagaho manquant de tomber en arrière. Lui qui croyait vraiment que rien ne pouvait plus le choquer.

-Mû ? Mais enfin, Minos, pourquoi lui ?

-Alors ça, si je savais je te le dirais. Enfin passons, pourquoi été tu venu ?

-Hadès veux voir tout le monde.

Minos se leva et entraina Kagaho vers la sortie.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend ?

* * *

Les révélations de Minos avaient légèrement perturbées Kagaho. Les sentiments éprouvés par le juge devrait le rendre heureux, être une véritable source de bonheur. Comme pour Eaque et Aiolia. Certes le couple avait étonné beaucoup de monde, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Pourtant, le cas de Minos était différent. Jamais le Griffon n'avait autant manqué d'entreint. Le Bénou remarqua facilement que Rune s'inquiétait pour son supérieur. Peut être n'été-t-il pas au courant des états d'âmes du juge ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de se préoccuper de tout cela. Les spectres étaient tous, genou à terre, présents devant Hadès.

-Relevez-vous mes enfants.

Chacun d'eux se redressa lentement, gardant tout de même une position légèrement soumise devant leurs Seigneur.

-Ce que je vais vous demander peut vous choquer mais…

Kagaho craignait le pire. Faut avouer que depuis ce matin, presque tout le laisser sur le cul en Enfers. Son rêve en devenait limite normal. Hadès se leva de son siège et alla se placer devant ses spectres.

-Pour finaliser le traiter de paix avec ma nièce, vous allez devoir passer un mois au Sanctuaire.

Minos, Rhadamanthe et Rune relevèrent la tête à la fois outrés et effrayés. Eaque était le seul à prendre la nouvelle avec le sourire. Il allait enfin revoir son Lion, mais un simple coup d'œil vers Pandore le fit perdre toute joie.

- Seigneur Hadès, avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, ne nous obliger pas à rester un mois avec les ordu…

-Rhadamanthe !

Le juge se retourna vers le Griffon.

-Ferme-la. C'est pour la paix en Enfers. Depuis le temps qu'on en rêve, ce n'est pas le moment de reculer. Minos reposa un genou à terre. Nous nous rendrons au Sanctuaire selon vos désirs, Seigneur Hadès.

A peine eut il prononcé ces paroles que le marionnettiste tourna les talons et quitta la salle du trône. Tous restèrent bouche bée devant l'attitude incompréhensible de Minos. Jamais il n'aurait manqué de respect envers le Maitre des Enfers et pourtant, partir sans être congédié été une marque de négligence pour le Griffon. Malgré tous les efforts faits par l'ancien roi de Crêtes, Kagaho avait bien vu ses larmes silencieuses. Peut-être été-t-il le seul à l'avoir aperçut ? Le Bénou croisa le regard de Rune, répondant à sa question. Non il n'était pas le seul. Hadès soupira avant de reposer son regard sur le Juge de la Whyverne.

_ Je comprends que tu es du mal à accepter de vivre au côté des Chevaliers d'Athéna, vos anciens ennemis, mais cela ne durera pas longtemps Rhadamanthe.

Chacun des spectres présents acceptèrent la proposition de leurs Seigneur d'un simple hochement de tête.

_ Cependant, vous ne partirez pas tous. Allant se rassoir sur son trône Hadès reprit. Rhadamanthe, Minos, Eaque, Kagaho et Rune vous vous rendrez au Sanctuaire de Grèce demain. Valentine pourrait-tu dire à Sylphide et à Violate de s'occuper de la gestion des Enfers en l'absence des Juges ?

Kagaho n'entendit pas la réponse du Basilic, mais il savait que toutes les réponses seraient positives. Cela venait d'Hadès après tout. Mais ce qui le préoccupait réellement c'était de savoir qu'il allait retourner sur Terre. Allait-il revoir Aldébaran ? Non, on lui avait dit que l'armure du Taureau n'était plus à Rasgado qui avait été vaincu lors de la précédant Guerre Sainte. Et Dohko ? Le chevalier de la Balance était toujours en vie lui. Serait-il au Sanctuaire ? Kagaho ne comprit pas l'emballement soudain de son cœur. Après tout, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il allait certainement croiser son ancien adversaire. Mais peu importe, Kagaho ne voulait pas recommencer à se prendre la tête avec tout ça. Sortant de ses pensées, le Bénou se rendu compte qu'il était seul dans la salle du trône. Enfin presque seul, le Seigneur Hadès le regardait d'un air inquiet.

_ Que se passe-t-il Kagaho ? demanda le maître des lieux.

_ Je… Je ne pense pas avoir ma place sur Terre, Seigneur. Commença l'égyptien en baissant la tête. La déesse Athéna devrait seulement s'entretenir avec les Juges pour le traité. De plus, je dois remplacer Violate, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle écourte ses vacances par ma faute, quoi que. Et puis, je m'emporterais bien trop facilement, Et quand bien même,…

- Stop Kagaho, ça suffit !

Le Bénou se figea, bouche ouverte. Hadès ne pu s'empêcher de rire devant l'expression de poisson rouge de son guerrier, car oui un Kagaho la bouche grande ouverte à en gober les mouches et les yeux aussi ronds que des billes ressemblait plus à un poisson qu'à un fier combattant. Comment un homme de la prestance du Bénou, un homme sachant se faire respecter de tous, pouvait avoir l'air aussi idiot ? Kagaho reprit sa contenance en secouant la tête. Ses beaux cheveux noirs lui cachèrent le visage.

_ Veuillez m'excuser Seigneur Hadès.

L'oiseau de feu quitta la pièce aussi rapidement que l'avait fait Minos précédemment, sans voir le sourire tendre du Dieu des Enfers.

* * *

Kagaho s'était précipité dans le bureau de Minos mais le Juge n'y était pas. Soupirant, le spectre referma la porte doucement. Il ne devait pas continuer à penser à son séjour terrien, pour cause, chaque pensée le ramener à lui. Après tout, il vivait à la Surface depuis maintenant deux ans, alors pourquoi paniquait-il comme ça ? Depuis tout ce temps, il se disait que c'était pour fuir le regard et la présence des autres, mais il se mentait à lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas quitter un monde dans le quel il l'avait côtoyé.

- Il est dans ses appartements.

Le Bénou sursauta, revenant peu à peu dans le vrai monde, puis invoqua ses flammes noires voulant faire reculer l'homme dans son dos. Se retournant petit à petit, il vit Eaque faire quelque pas en arrière. Après ça, il put enfin planter son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis. Des yeux d'un magnifique gris caractérisés par une petite pointe d'arrogance typique du Garuda.

- Si tu cherche Minos, il est dans se appartements, Spectre du Bénou. Reprit le Népalais avec autorité. Mais dépêche-toi, on doit se remettre au travail.

Puis, tournant les talons, Eaque reprit le chemin de son bureau tête haute. Kagaho sourit. Tenir un juge à distance n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Le Bénou partit en direction du lieu indiqué par le Garuda. Sortant du tribunal, il ne pu s'empêchait de s'arrêter devant la magnifique statue du Griffon. Le marbre blanc de l'animal contrasté avec le socle d'obsidienne, rendant le Griffon encore plus impressionnant que les deux autres représentations. Cette statue qui le fascinait tant aller devenir le témoin de toutes ses aventure sous très peu, mais ça il ne le savait pas encore. Ce n'est quand se rendant compte de la présence d'autres spectres que Kagaho reprit sa route sous le regard attentif de sa futur confidente.

Que devait-il faire ? Et s'il dérangeait son seul ami ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-il venu le voir ? Kagaho posa sa main sur la porte fraiche des appartements de Minos. Le juge avait déjà beaucoup à faire avec ses problèmes. C'est finalement sans y penser que le Bénou frappa à la porte.

- Entre Kagaho. Lui proposa Minos.

L'égyptien passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et demanda timidement :

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

Le Juge rigola avant d'aller ouvrir la porte et de tiré le spectre à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-J'ai cru que tu repartirais sans même frapper. Mais pour que tu viennes ici, c'est que tu ne va pas bien toi ! dit Minos en refermant la porte puis se décida pour une approche directe du problème. Tu veux bien me dire ce qui se passe mon ami ?

Le temps que le Griffon entraine le Bénou dans le salon, pour discuter plus tranquillement, Kagaho en profita pour détailler son supérieur. Ses longs cheveux argentés, attachés en une haute queue de cheval, contrasté fortement avec ses vêtements complètements noirs. Le spectre du Bénou sourit en repensant à sa représentation de pierre mais, bien vite, son sourire se fana. Car, même si sa belle frange type chien Griffon lui cachait la moitié du visage, Kagaho ne put rater que les yeux dorés du Juge étaient anormalement rougis. Le sourire qu'il affichait été forcé et pas aussi joyeux et moqueur qu'à son habitude.

- Et toi, comment te sens tu ? fini par demander Kagaho franchement inquiet pour son ami.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que tu dois t'inquiété mais pour toi. Rectifia Minos. Vu ton regard et ton agitation en ce moment, quelque chose te trouble.

-Mais je… Enfin non… c'est que…

Minos soupira en intimant au spectre de se taire. Le Griffon prit place sur un modeste canapé beige installé contre un mur du salon.

- Assit-toi Kagaho et explique moi tranquillement ce qui te perturbe.

Le Bénou obéit docilement et prit place au côté du Juge. Comment expliquer à Minos se qui le perturbe tant alors que lui-même à encore des doutes sur ce sujet ? Comme à chaque fois qu'il est en compagnie du Griffon, Kagaho se retrouva sans défense. A la fin de la guerre, les deux spectres s'étaient étonnamment rapprochés. Kagaho avait fini par découvrir qui était réellement l'ancien Roi de Crête, se rendant compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si différent l'un de l'autre. Voyant que Kagaho n'était pas prêt à parler, Minos lui proposa un verre de Whisky que le Bénou accepta. Kagaho se prit à contempler la couleur ambré du breuvage avec mélancolie, et repartit plus de 200 ans en arrière. Cette même couleur ambré se reflétait dans les yeux de son petit frère un soir dans leur village_._

_Sui s'occupait d'un petit chat blessé à la patte._

_- Regarde Kaga', le pauvre chaton. Il doit tellement souffrir de sa patte et du froid. Cette nuit va être très froide, tu sais ? dit-il à l'animal. Il a le même regard que toi quand tu rentre en sang le soir grand frère._

_L'enfant ignorait toujours pourquoi son frère rentré dans un tel état mais cette remarque toucha Kagaho._

_- Viens Sui, rentrons, dit-il en prenant le chaton dans ses bras, il faut qu'on s'occupe de cette petite chose._

_En voyant sourire son petit frère, l'ainé se dit que se sourire valait bien tout les coups du monde._

La vue du spectre se troubla petit à petit, il entendit le verre se briser à ses pieds pourtant il fut incapable de réagir.

- Kagaho ! s'écria Minos

Dans un élan presque fraternel, le Juge du Griffon prit le jeune guerrier dans ses bras. Kagaho se laissa faire, pleurant sans réellement comprendre pourquoi. Son frère lui manqué tellement mais le spectre ne voyait déjà plus son image.

- Chut, lui susurra Minos, tout va bien Kagaho.

Le Bénou enfuit encore un peu plus son visage dans le cou de son ami qui resserra son étreinte.

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda l'égyptien sans attendre de réponse précise. Pourquoi c'est lui que je pense à chaque fois ?

Il continua à voir les images défilées sur ses paupières closes. Chaque scènes mêlaient rêve et souvenir, mais dans tout les cas c'était toujours le même homme qui s'y trouvait.

- Qui ça, Kagaho ? Ton frère ?

Kagaho secoua la tête de gauche à droite alors Minos retenta une fois.

- Dis-moi, Parle-moi Kagaho. Qui te hante à se point.

Le Juge continua de mêler ses doigts dans les mèches noirs du spectre dont les larmes se tarissaient peu à peu. L'égyptien n'osa pas relever la tête, et encore moins regarder son vis-à-vis. Jamais il n'avait pleuré devant quelqu'un, il se sentait tellement mal.

- Allez Bénou, relève la tête et parle moi.

Kagaho s'éloigna un peu de Minos, mais pas assez loin pour que ce dernier puisse voir son visage. L'oiseau de feu se laissa caresser le cou par les mèches argentés du Juge, essayant de penser à autre chose.

- Dohko de la Balance, fini par lâcher le Bénou.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous,

Attente à été surement longue et j'en suis navrée. (pff quelle tire au flanc celle-là, tu me présente même pas?). Vu que tu insiste, je vous présente La voix de ma tête ( en plus elle est schizo, bonne chance pour la supporter, Niark Niark).

Enfin bref la suite de Le cœur à ses raisons est arrivé (Enfin -.-).

Je remercie ceux et celle qui on poster des Reviews, ça m'as fait très, très, très plaisir. MERCI

**LaRoseSanglante: **Je te remercie, tu as été la première. En effet ce n'est que le début du début des aventure du pauvre Kagaho. Encore désolé pour les temps, je n'ai jamais était très doué avec ça (avec rien en fait). La voix tait-toi. Je ferait un effort promis ^^.

**Kardiamilo:** Ravi que m'est couple te change, c'est le but. J'ai toujours eu des idées bizarre. Mais tu n'est pas au bout de tes surprises. Enfin j'espère...

**pandiwanxyzoubi**: Ravi que ça te plaise vraiment. Je suis assez étonné que ça plaise mais contente :)

Voila voila, maintenant la suite.

* * *

**_Chapitre 2_**

Silence. Voilà le mot qui régnait en maître au Sanctuaire de Grèce. Pourtant les maisons du Zodiaque étaient bien agitées en ce moment. Personne ne s'entrainer, personne ne parler. Personne sauf…

- Non mais c'est pas possible ! Je refuse de continuer à assurer la protection d'une telle…

Le Grand Pope, ex bélier, se tut avant de commettre une faute colossale pourtant… Shion avait reçut une bien mauvaise nouvelle de leur Déesse bien aimée. L'arrivée imminente des Spectres d'Hadès. C'est avec un calme olympien qu'il annonça la nouvelle au treize chevaliers. Mais une heure plus tard, c'est bien le même homme qu'on pouvait voir fouler le sol du temple de la Balance de long en large, et surtout, dans une colère noire.

-Comment Saori peut-être aussi…

-Shion, ça suffit ! s'exclama Dohko.

L'atlante s'arrêta en face de son meilleur ami, aussi étonné que content. S'il s'était attendu à ce qu'il lui cri dessus, il aurait râlé plus tôt. Dohko savait très bien que Shion adorait le voir perdre son sang froid. Car ex-bélier été l'un des rares hommes capable de faire perdre son calme au chevalier à la Balance. Reprenant ses esprits, Dohko observa son ami recommencer à faire ses allées et venues en ronchonnant.

- Tu es le Grand Pope, comporte-toi comme tel. Commença calmement Dohko. Tu ne dois pas juger et certainement pas insulter la Déesse Athéna. Certes cette Saori ne vaut pas Sasha, mais quand même.

- C'est clair que Sasha n'aurait jamais été aussi…

- Shion !

L'ex-Bélier baissa la tête mais Dohko n'était pas dupe. Il savait pertinemment qu'il souriait, fier de lui, mais aussi qu'il allait retomber à deux ans d'âge mental. Pas manquer, Shion tourna le dos à son ami. Tiens, la Balance en était sûre, voilà le retour du Shion immature et imprévisible qu'il connaissait tant. Il savait que le Pope allait lui faire la tête pendant un petit moment. Mais, comme muait par une force extérieure, il ne peut s'empêcher de lui faire la morale. C'est tout sourire devant l'air vexé de son ami, et après une petite remontrance, qu'il décida de se moquer de lui.

- Tu as 260 ans passé, tu as ressuscité deux fois et tu boude. Quel bel exemple tu fais ! Rigola le chevalier. J'espère pour tout le monde que Mû ne seras pas comme toi.

-Et alors, qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Dohko tira sur une longue mèche blonde de son ami quand il passa pour la énième fois devant lui. Ce dernier lui tira la langue avant de recommencer à râler. Soupirant, Dohko décrocha complètement.

Shion n'avait pas complètement tord. L'idée que les Juges viennent passés un mois sous leurs toits ne l'enchantait guère. Pourtant il y vit une opportunité de paix qui le ravit. Néanmoins, Dohko se demandait qui serait du voyage. Hadès, Eaque, Minos et Rhadamanthe était obligatoirement sur la liste. Pour lui, c'était certains que les anciens conflits reviendraient hanter le Sanctuaire. On pourrait voir une certaine rancune entre Rhadamanthe et plusieurs chevaliers dont Milo et Kanon. Dohko sourit, le mois à venir risquait d'être chargé. Il comptait sur Shion pour calmer les douze guerriers mais certainement pas pour garder son calme face à Minos. Quand il disait anciennes rancunes c'était même très anciennes. Il savait, de sources sûres, que Rune ne supportait pas les chevaliers du Scorpions et encore moins les Poissons. Cela remontait à deux milles ans et pourtant…

-Tu m'écoute au moins.

La voix du Pope le ramena à l'instant présent.

-Mais bien sur que non, idiot.

Après plusieurs protestations, remarques enfantines et un Shion enfin calmé, Dohko décida de sortir du temple de la Balance. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber. Une journée entière pour calmer ce foutu Bélier, enfin Dohko comprenait la colère de son ami. En se mettant à sa place, il comprit que ça lui rajouter du travail en plus et de l'angoisse supplémentaire. Comment Saori pouvait infligeait la venue des Spectres à ses chevaliers tout juste ressuscités ?

* * *

Cela fessait quatre jours que les chevaliers préparaient l'arrivés de leurs anciens ennemis. Pourtant plusieurs questions restaient encore suspends. Qui s'occuperait des apprentis pendant ce laps de temps ? Comment expliquait la venue des Spectres à tous ceux du Sanctuaire ? Où dormiraient-ils pendant un mois ? Cette dernière question serrait plus dure à régler d'après le Grand Pope. Bref, les Golds étaient dépassés.

Tous étaient réunis dans le temple d'Athéna attendant avec plus ou moins d'impatience, l'arrivé du Dieu des Enfers et de ses Juges. Dohko avait pris du recul par rapport à ses frères d'armes. Assis dans l'ombre, il observait. La veille même, il était arrivé à une conclusion qui ne plairait pas à tout le monde. Pour le chevalier de la Balance, Hadès ne viendrait pas qu'avec trois Spectres aussi puissant soit il. Les seconds de chaque Juges seraient du voyage aussi. Ces craintes de la venue de Rune au Sanctuaire se consolidaient. Son regard se posa à se moment la sur le chevalier du Scorpion. Milo et Aiolia ne tenaient pas en place, surtout le premier qui longeait le mur du fond et enrageait en silence. Aioros tentait de calmer son frère sans succès. Camus et Shaka étaient assis près du trio de la mer comprenant Angelo, Aphrodite et Shura qui parlaient avec animation. Mû expliquait les progrès de son élève au Grand Pope qui n'était pas vraiment rassuré de ce qui allait se passer dans l'heure à venir. Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon arrivèrent essoufflé et allèrent saluer Athéna avec respect, enfin avec autant de respect dont Kanon était capable.

-Prêt ?

Dohko leva le regard vers son interlocuteur.

- Tu essaye déjà de te rassuré, Shion ?

Le Pope râla sur la Balance avant de mettre son casque popale (et oui ce mot existe^^) et partis se placer près de la Déesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une immense cosmo-énergie se fit ressentir à l'arrière de temple de la Déesse de la guerre. Tous les chevaliers s'agroupèrent près de la princesse.

-Ma chère nièce ! Ravi que tu es accepté notre venu dans ton sanctuaire.

Hadès apparut dans une lueur violette suivit de près par ses Juges et deux autres Spectres. Dohko attrapa le bras de Milo qui, comme il avait prédit, réagit instantanément à la présence du Juge de la Whyvern.

- Lâche-moi Dohko, par Athéna, lâche-moi. Persifla le Scorpion.

-Certainement pas.

Dohko senti que la tension commencer à grandir entre les deux camps. Pourtant Hadès ne montrait aucun signe de danger. Les accompagnants du Dieu sortirent peu à peu de l'ombre. Rhadamanthe et Milo ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Minos fixait le sol, évitant soigneusement la vue des treize guerriers dorés contrairement à Eaque. Ce dernier jugeait chaque combattant les uns après les autres mais arrivé au Lion, il détourna les yeux vers ses frères d'arme. Dohko frissonna en sentant le Grand Pope se raidir. Rune du Balrog était bel et bien du voyage. Jamais Shion ne pourrait garder son calme face à lui. Depuis toujours, Dohko savait que Shion le craignait. Espérant que tous ce passe bien pour son ami, la Balance posa son regard sur le dernier spectre. Il était restait dans l'ombre derrière le Griffon, fixant Mû d'un air interrogateur. Kagaho du Bénou. Jamais Dohko n'avait prévu sa venue. Il ne se sentit plus aussi rassuré qu'avant, craignant la réaction de son adversaire d'antan. Cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie par le passé devait certainement le haïr. L'agitation du septième chevalier ne passa pas inaperçu.

-Pourquoi tu ne me lâche pas alors que toi aussi tu ne supporte pas leurs présence chez nous ?

Malgré tout Dohko resserra sa prise. Milo ne devait surtout pas intervenir. Hadès s'approcha de Saori.

- Je suis contente que nous puissions nous entendre mon oncle. J'espère que votre séjour sera agréable.

L'interpellé sourit puis salua les chevaliers avant de s'adresser au Grand Pope.

- Heureux de savoir que notre venue ne vous pose pas trop de problème. Je serais ravi de vous aider si besoin.

-Merci Seigneur Hadès mais cela ne seras pas nécessaire. Répondit l'ex-bélier calmement.

-Bien dans ce cas, Pandore vous expliquera les conditions du traité demain.

Les chevaliers hochèrent la tête à l'exception de Kanon( trop risqué de lâcher la Whyvern des yeux), Angelo( faut pas rêver, c'est Hadès), Aphrodite( qui avait passé deux heures sur son brushing) et Dohko( toujours sous le choc de voir Kagaho). Shion décida que c'était l'heure de la distribution des chambres. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme si tous les gens présents en voulaient à mort à un autre et que ça risquer de déraper. Bien entendu Hadès dormirait au Temple du Pope, confort et tranquillité presque assuré.

-Je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai décider de vous faire passer vos ancienne rancunes, et rien de mieux que t'apprendre à vous connaitre pour ça. Déclara Shion. Rhadamanthe tu pourras aller au temple des Gémeaux.

-Certainement pas non.

- C'est hors de question.

Pour une fois que Saga et Kanon sont d'accord sur un point, ils n'ont pas le choix.

-Il y aura possibilité de changé ? Chuchota la Whyvern à Minos qui hocha négativement la tête.

-Bien vu que tous le monde est d'accord c'est parfait. Deux cris de protestation se firent entendre à cette remarque ainsi qu'un soupir déçu. Minos dormira chez Mû.

Le bélier accepta gentiment alors que le Griffon pâlît dangereusement. Dohko vit Kagaho prendre le bras du Griffon et lui sourire. Il se figea. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Minos appréhendait Mû et encore moins que Kagaho et lui étaient ensemble. Bizarrement, Dohko commença à détailler Minos sans comprendre. Il n'en voulait pas spécialement au Griffon mais pour l'instant il lui aurait, bien volontiers, fait gouter le mur de marbre du Temple d'Athéna.

- Ensuite, Eaque passera son séjour chez Aiolia.

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard complice avant de se rejoindre.

-Rune séjournera au Temple du Verseaux. Shion se tourna vers le Spectre. C'est l'endroit le plus calme du Sanctuaire.

Rune hocha la tête et remercia le Pope de son choix. Pourtant en posant les yeux sur Camus, il rougit légèrement. Dohko était tout de même surprit. Il aurait pensé que Shion aurait décidé de faire un enfer du séjour de son ennemi juré. Remarque, Rune n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler avec quelque et Camus ne quitter jamais son temple. Dohko souri, Shion avait bel et bien choisi un temple bien ennuyant pour le Balrog. Et ce, sans compter les visites de Milo qui étaient plutôt bruyante. Shion reprit un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi Kagaho tu pourrais aller chez Dohko ou chez Aldébaran. C'est comme tu veux ?

- Et pourquoi lui il peut choisir ? demanda un Kanon en rogne.

Soupirant, le Pope décida de ne pas prendre en compte la remarque attendant patiemment la réponse du Spectre. Kagaho regarda Minos puis les deux concernés. Il devait surement peser le pour et le contre.

- Le temple de la Balance ça m'ira.

-Très bien.

Chaque Spectres prirent le chemin des Temples qui leurs étaient destiné suivant leurs propriétaires avec plus on moins d'envie.

* * *

Dohko avait laissé le temps à Kagaho de s'installer tranquillement dans la chambre adjacente à la sienne. Mais dès qu'il eut terminé, le Bénou partit en direction du Temple du Bélier prétextant avoir du travaille en retard. Le chevalier de la Balance n'était pas dupe. Il avait sentit que le spectre était bien mal à l'aise en sa présence, il allait certainement retrouver son amant. Mais bon, cela ne regardait pas Dohko. Soupirant, Dohko parti dans la cuisine se préparer un thé au jasmin. La Balance avait pensée que l'arriver de Kagaho aurait redonné vie à ce lieu désert comme à son époque. Jamais il n'était seul à ce moment là. Soit Shion passé du temps loin de son temple ou les bruits des entrainements des apprentis devenaient étouffant, soit Kardia venu demander des conseils à son cadet sur l'apprentissage de son apprenti. Dohko se rappelait l'ambiance détendu que créaient les rires et les doux reproches que se lançaient Tenma et Yato. Malheureusement se replongeait dans ses souvenirs n'était pas une bonne chose pour Dohko mais trop tard, ses pensées partirent déjà vers un homme qu'il aurait tant voulu à ses côtés.

_-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? demanda le jeune chevalier._

_La question fit rire l'autre. Insister ? Ça ne servait à rien avec lui. Dohko souffla se demandant, encore une fois, pourquoi il supportait cet homme que beaucoup fuyait ? S'il était venu jusqu'au temple de la Balance c'était qu'il avait surement quelque chose à lui dire. Pourtant, une heure plus tard, aucun mot. Rien. Il s'était assis prés du jeune chevalier sans rien lui dire. Dohko s'était sentit prit au piège alors, pour cacher sa gêne, il décida de faire un peu de rangement dans ce grand temple. L'autre chevalier le regardait faire, toujours sans broncher, comme hypnotisé par ses mouvements. Faut dire que depuis quelque jour, Dohko s'inquiétait pour lui. Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme. Mais sa présence dans sa maison n'était pas forcement très agréable pour la Balance. Deux nuits auparavant, Dohko avait avoué ses sentiments pour lui. Et depuis, il ne l'avait plus vu une seule fois. Et voila qu'il débarque dans son temple sans prévenir et reste planté la, contre une des nombreuses colonnes de marbre, sans dire un mot. Dohko avait cessé d'espérer. Il savait que le chevalier ne le voyait que comme un gamin sans intérêt parmi tant d'autre. Certes il n'avait que quatorze ans mais il était bien plus mature qu'on le croyait. Qu'il le croyait. Pff, rien ne servait de se lamenter. C'était Shion, son meilleur ami, qui l'avait poussé à se déclarer mais jamais il ne l'aurait fait s'il n'avait pas vu l'homme qu'il aimait dans un tel état. Dohko commençait à regretté d'avoir écouté le Bélier. Il savait très bien que jamais ses sentiments seraient réciproques. Prenant son mal en patience, la Balance tentait d'oublier la présence de cet être de marbre qui avait décidé d'annexer son temple. Shion l'avait pourtant prévenu. Tout deux n'était que des gosses parmi les autres ors. Malgré tout Dohko avait décidé de s'accrocher à son amour pensant que leurs cinq ans d'écart ne seraient rien. Mais Manigoldo, Chevalier du Cancer, avait fuit les sentiments du jeune homme. Et maintenant il allait certainement jouer avec lui. Oui, c'était certainement pour ça qu'il se trouver dans son temple en se moment même. Le chevalier de la Balance soupirait. Il aurait dû s'en douter, le Cancer était connu pour être sans cœur et tortionnaire. Enfin tortionnaire était, du point de vue de Dohko, légèrement exagéré. Il était vrai que Manigoldo ne considéré pas la mort comme une peine, une fin mais plutôt comme un départ. Dohko se souvenait très bien les explications du Cancer à ce sujet._

_-La mort m'a sauvé la vie. Elle est ma seule alliée dans ce monde. Lui avait dit le chevalier. Pour moi, c'est une des plus belles choses qui puisse arriver à l'homme. Mais comme toutes les bonnes choses il faut la mérité et l'attendre souvent longtemps avant qu'elle ne daigne nous happer dans son monde. _

_Oui, Manigoldo était bien différent des autres chevaliers mais pour Dohko cela n'était pas plus mal ainsi. Mais de là à dire que c'est un tortionnaire. Le jeune chevalier savait très bien pourquoi les apprentis le voyaient ainsi mais il n'arrivait pas à cautionnait leur comportement à l'encontre du Cancer. Tous le fuyaient comme la peste._

_- Aldébaran m'as dit que tu avait été blessé pendant l'entrainement de ce matin, est-ce vrai ?_

_Dohko sursauta. Il regardait le chevalier assit contre la colonne avant de regarder sa main. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas réussit à bloquer une des attaque de Shion le matin même. Sa main était profondément entaille mais il ne le sentait déjà plus. Secouant la tête, il reprenait son rangement dans le calme. Maintenant que Manigoldo avait posé sa question, il allait certainement quitter son temple et le laissé tranquille. Quand le Cancer se leva jamais Dohko n'aurait imaginé autre chose que son départ mais…_

_- Tu pourrais t'arrêter cinq seconde. Enfin Dohko, ça va faire maintenant une heure que tu range ton temple. D'ailleurs le vase que tu tiens a déjà fait minimum quatre allées et venues. Rigola le chevalier._

_Il n'avait pas tort mais bon, à quoi bon l'avouer. La Balance décida donc de s'arrêter sans pourtant levait les yeux vers son vis-à-vis. Manigoldo l'obligea à le regarder en face. Ses yeux ressemblaient à un ciel orageux dans le quel le jeune chevalier se perdrait bien volontiers._

_- Lâche-moi et pars. Je ne vois pas ce que tu viens faire dans mon temple de toute façon. Cracha le gardien du septième signe zodiacal._

_L'autre rigola avant de l'embrasser tendrement._

_- Pas maintenant que je te tiens, Dohko de la Balance. Mais si tu préfère que je parte alors…_

_Le quatrième gardien tournait les talons tout en finissant sa phrase. Dohko fut, dans un premier temps, trop choquait pour réagir mais rapidement il courut derrière le Cancer. Il ne le rattrapait qu'à l'entré de sa maison mais, sans se soucier du regard des gens, il sautait dans les bras de son ainé._

_- Je ne disais bien aussi._

_Manigoldo se retourna juste à temps pour recevoir le jeune chevalier et le serrer contre lui._

_- Je t'en pris, tait toi et arrête de te vantait l'Italien. Répliqua Dohko avant d'embrasser son futur amant._

- Dohko !

Le septième gardien sursauta se rendant compte de la présence de Kagaho.

-Excuse-moi Kagaho, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu voulais ?

Le spectre expliqua au chevalier qu'il devrait travailler relativement tard dans la nuit. Il aidait Rune et Minos dans leurs travaille consistant à répertorié toutes les âmes humaines qui franchissent le Styx.

-Cela ne te dérange pas ?

Dohko fit signe que non avant de demander au Bénou s'il pouvait l'aidait. C'est donc côte à côte que nos deux anciens ennemis se plongèrent dans le travail.

* * *

J'espère que la suite vous a plu. Pour le prochain chapitre, je risque de le poster très, très tard (Encore mais c'est que tu ne fait jamais rien de bien ma pauvre fille) Mais euh T-T!

Je disais donc que le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez long à sortir car j'écris une autre Fic sur Deuteros qui va être publier bien assez vite *je pense du moins*

(On va pouvoir attendre encore longtemps alors)


End file.
